Scientists have been using robotics and automation to solve problems in research, for example sample processing. Using robotics in automated sample handling is important because of sterility requirements and needs for efficiency. Miniaturization of components have also increased the need for automated sample handling as it is difficult for a researcher to manage small sample sizes in large quantities. Therefore, higher sample density storage is also a problem along with smaller sample volumes. When dealing with miniaturized and small sample volumes, it is difficult for researchers to efficiently manage and still maintain a sterile atmosphere.
In laboratories and other research facilities, microplates are used as a storage medium for samples used in analysis. In a system of a laboratory, many samples are required to be handled. A large quantity of microplates are stored in a single area for handling by automated devices such as a robotic system. An arm of the robotic system is used to move samples from one area to another.
Related robot devices and techniques include for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,119 for ROBOTIC DEVICE FOR LOADING LABORATORY INSTRUMENTS by Riff, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,091 for MODULAR ROBOTIC SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR SAMPLE PROCESSING by Haas, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,198 for ROBOTIC CAROUSEL WORKSTATION by Haas, which are incorporated herein by reference.
However, the efficiency or throughput of such systems have been limited and also current systems take a large space in order to function to move samples from one area to another. The increased motion and size of such robotic systems, increase costs of the mechanism and thus reduce reliability. There is a need for increasing efficiency in the robotic systems, where they perform functions at a faster throughput and yet be reliable in the activities that they perform.